1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair treatments which comprise specific types of decomposition derivatives of keratin material and silicone derivatives and exhibit an excellent hair-protecting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various treatments have ordinarily been applied to hair for beauty care, which will cause the hair to be damaged. For instance, the beauty treatments such as drying with dryer, cold perm, hair dye, hair bleach and the like serve to chemically and physically damage the hair due to the elution of proteins, so that the strength of hair is lowered or the flexibility is lost, causing split ends and broken hairs.
In order to prevent the hair from being damaged, it is the usual practice to use hair rinses and hair treatments which contain quaternary ammonium salts. This practice is certainly effective in softening the hair and preventing the hair from being statically charged but proteins which have once been lost from the hair are not restructured and thus only a transient effect is expected.